Lies
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: Harry was gone, Ginny and Draco were getting married, everything was coming apart…. That is, until the bartender showed up. To all you who asked... No. It is not Harry! :D HPDM slash you have been warned! Warnings inside..
1. Chapter 1 A Funeral and Wedding Plans

**

* * *

**

Lies

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.

* * *

**

**Summary: Harry was gone; Ginny and Draco were getting married; everything was coming apart…. That is, until the bartender showed up. HP/DM slash

* * *

**

**Author's Note: there is a LOT of black mail in this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like some one who owns the characters? No.

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Who Knows  
**

**Rating: Death Sentence(NC-17)**

**WARNINGS: This fic is rated: MA . This is also known as NC-17! Do not read if you are not of age! Sexual Content, Adult Language, OOC-ness, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away...

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Funeral and Wedding Plans**

"Rest in peace."

"Good bye mate."

"You were the best kind of friend."

"See you when it's my turn."

"Don't forget me."

The group slowly dwindled until the last person left. Draco stepped out from the shadows and walked up to the monument. The body was believed to have been completely destroyed and what ever remains that were found were placed inside the monument.

Draco stood there as a blue moon rose above him still trying to come to terms with reality. In his hands was a funeral handout. At the top it read:

**In Memory of:**

**Harold James Potter**

**Complete Funeral and Farewell to our beloved savior of the wizarding world. This Friday, August Thirteenth. Formal attire required. Admission by invite only.**

**We say good bye to The-Boy-Who-Lived and good friend to all beings whether they be creature, muggle, half-breed, or wizard; the one who brought down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and restored peace and hope to us all. Rest in peace.**

Reading once more, a single tear fell as Draco realized that it was all real and whispered his own farewell.

"I love you."

* * *

:Seven Months Later: 

"Please, Draco!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said _no_, woman!"

"Draco!" Deep breath. "It's not like your ever going to find anyone else! You're so cold and calculating that everyone avoids you! I am the only one that stayed by your side the entire time! I even acted like your girlfriend to keep others away for you! All I want is to have it down in writing! It's not like anything is going to change! Please!"

Draco sighed. This was the zillionth argument they have had this month. He still could not figure out why the woman was pursuing the issue still. His answer from the beginning was no and it would continue to be no.

"Um, let me think." Draco paused for effect and saw that he was not disappointed. "No."

"Gah!" _The man has no sense! _

Draco laughed. "Why do you keep persisting that I marry you? I told you before that I did not intend to ever get married. " He saw silent tears making their way down the woman's soft cheek. "Come now, Ginny. You _know_ that I am gay. So getting married to a woman is far from my mind, even one as beautiful and charming as you." He finished rather hastily.

Ginavine Weasley pouted. She had been with Draco for the past seven months after the love of her life died. Her feelings had slowly transferred to her dead lover's secret friend and she had played the part of a lover to the public and a friend behind closed doors. She began to believe in her lies and soon asked Draco to marry her, but he said no and no matter how had she tried, he always said no.

"Please." It was quiet, barely a whisper, but Draco had heard it.

"I can't Ginny. "

Ginny got up and started toward her room. Draco watched her go, sad that he could not fulfill her wish. Ginny paused before she was out of his sight.

"I love you."

Draco staggered. Ginny loved him? How? He could have sworn the woman was in love Zabini, or at least, he thought she was. He had thought the whole engagement was just to make Blaise angry. He had not thought that she had actually fallen in love with him.

Draco pressed his fingers to his temples. He wished he could disappear and leave everything behind. He would have just settled to have Harry back, to hear his laugh and feel his touch.

Draco closed his eyes. Harry was gone, dead. He would never see the bloody git again.

"Harry. My Harry."

* * *

Draco looked at the letter in his hand and shook his head. Really, did they have to make such a big deal out it? Could not they just have a small wedding? Not that he wanted to get married in the first place. 

Blaise Zabini stood next to him with a scowl on his face.

"Why her, Draco?"

Draco sighed. He was _not_ pleased about getting married and Zabini had not stopped complaining for the last hour.

"I did not choose her." Draco rubbed his temples. _You think with all the times that I message my temples I would know by now that it does absolutely nothing. _"The bloody woman blackmailed me! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Zabini pouted a little more before sighing in defeat.

"It's going to be a big wedding, is it not?"

"Unfortunately."

"I always wanted a big one. Flowers every where and a huge musical sensation…"

Draco tuned him out. _Why can't Ginavine and Blaise get married? They were a match made in heaven!_ Draco's thoughts drifted off toward Harry. He had always imagined him and Harry having a small private wedding, nothing too fancy.

"Oh, Draco!"

Draco inwardly cringed as Ginny came running up to him. He almost forgot to plaster a small fake smile since they were in public. Ginny engulfed him in a hug and squealed in delight, rendering Draco deaf for a few seconds.

"The wedding plans are going along smoothly, love! Hermione suggested that we all go out to that hot new muggle restaurant. They say that they have the best bartender there! His drinks are supposed to be _magical_ and since we don't have any plans for tonight, I said that we could go!"

"That's nice _dear_."

Ginny seemed to be unfazed by Draco's snide remark and went on about the restaurant. "There is supposed to be tons of music! Herm said that the restaurant is even connected to a dance club! Just think Draconis! We could go dancing after dinner!"

Draco cringed at the name Ginny had given him. It's not like it was actually his name, no, the bloody woman thought it would be nice if they both had longer, _exotic_ names. He hated the name with his very being.

Blaise looked between the two. He knew Draco did not want to marry Ginny and for that he felt sorry for his friend. Draco also knew how much Zabini loved Ginny and yet he was still going to marry the girl. For that, Zabini could not forgive his friend.

"Hey Draco, weren't we going to that club tonight? You know, for a guys night out?"

Draco shot his friend a murderous look before bracing himself for what was to come.

"What do you mean '_a guys night out'_? Draconis, you weren't really thinking of going out with the _guys,_ alone, without me, did you?"

Draco gritted his teeth. '_Women! I can't bloody stand them!' _"Yes. A _guys_ night out would mean that I am going out with some people who are all _guys_. You, being a _girl_, would not have been included."

Ginny huffed in anger. '_How dare he mock me! I _am_ his fiancé, for Merlin's sake!' _"Well, in that case, I don't think it would be wise for you to go. In fact, I do not believe you should be going out with the _guys_ alone without me. I do not want to even think of what could happen." Ginny leveled her glare on Draco, daring him to oppose her.

Zabini was shocked. Draco had not been kidding. Ginny was taking control of his friend's life and it was slowly wearing down the platinum blond right before his eyes.

"Don't worry Draco," Zabini praised Merlin for granting him his quick thinking and used his gift to save his friend from a night of hell. "I'm sure the boys won't mind a change in plans. We could all go to the restaurant tonight."

Draco relaxed a bit. "Sure. I'll leave you to inform the boys and make sure that they are on time."

Ginny was seething. This was NOT what she had in mind! She wanted to keep Draco from _the boys_ as much as possible. She knew where they went and what they did. Every time Draco said that he was out with the boys, reality would sneak in and Ginny would remember that not only was her fiancé gay, but she had to blackmail him into marrying her. She hated it and was going to do her bloody damnedest to make Draco straight!

Before Ginny could say anything on the matter, Zabini apperated away, presumably to tell the boys the change of plans.

"Draconis!"

Draco recoiled from Ginny's tone. He knew that Ginny wasn't going to be happy, but he would rather be slave to the deceased Dark Lord than to spend the evening alone with the bloody harpy standing next to him.

"How could you! I had an evening all planned out for us and you had to go and invite _them!_ How could you do this to me? I am your _fiancé!_ Your soon-to-be wife! You have to start thinking about me! Not about _guys!_"

Draco was becoming furious. "How could I? How could I! How could you! You _know_ I am gay! _And _you know that I did **_NOT _**want to get married! You're the one who is dragging us through this! Besides, why would you want to marry me if it is going to be in name only?"

Their heated whispering was in danger of becoming full out screams, but was defused when Blaise Zabini apperated right next to Draco.

"It's all set Dray. The guys will be waiting for us at the restaurant and afterwards we hit the club!"

Draco gave his friend a look of relief. "Shall we get ready?"

Without looking at his wife to be, Draco apperated away. Zabini gave Ginny a shrug before following after his friend. Ginny huffed, spun around, and stormed away thinking of all the ways she could torture her 'one true love'.

**TBC

* * *

**

**If you want to kill me for this chapter... take a number. Yes. I know. Yes, Draco does end up with Harry,HP/DM remember? I know it said he died, but bare with me, ok:sighs: Also, I was using proper English in there somewhere and if yer having trouble reading certain sentences.. then pretend that there are contractions: won't will not, can't could not, did't did not, etc... Since Draco is a noble ina sense, I want him him speak proper. hehehe.. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**If you read this story then you SHOULD be leavin a review! It could be only one word! I want reviews:evil laughter: when I get reviews.. I'll let you know what happens... I post the next chapter:smiles: Sooooo... REVIEW! **

**A special thanx to my friend SageOfShadow! I luv ya! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for doing a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2 Names

**

* * *

**

Lies

* * *

**By: Takara R. M. **

* * *

**Summary: Harry was gone; Ginny and Draco were getting married; everything was coming apart…. That is, until the bartender showed up. HP/DM slash**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: there is a LOT of black mail in this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like some one who owns the characters? No.

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Who Knows**

**Rating: Death Sentence (NC-17)**

**WARNINGS: This fic is rated: MA . This is also known as NC-17! Do not read if you are not of age! Sexual Content, Adult Language, OOC-ness, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... Just to tell you, I'll be sensoring here... if you want the full NC-17 version, I'll be posting a link to my story later! . No sensoring yet, so do not worry!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Names**

Ginny walked with Hermione and Ron to the new restaurant. Draco had gone ahead with the _guys_ leaving Ginny behind. Hermione and Ron left some space in between her and them as they walked, not wanting to get too close to the fuming girl.

They stopped before their destination with wide eyes. _Dragon's Layer_ was not what they had expected. In fact, it was more. Carvings covered the wall surrounding the huge double doors which looked as if they were from the Medieval Era. No windows. Ron got the distinct feeling of dread when he always got whenever he entered the dungeons back when he was at Hogwarts.

Hermione hung onto Ron's arm as the three entered. They found themselves in a magnificent dining hall. There was no wall to the right, instead, the dining hall opened into a grand ballroom where many people were dancing. Vines grew up the walls, around statues, and onto the ceiling. Carvings of mystical creatures (to the muggles) were dispersed about, leaping out o walls and corners, lounging on pillars and ledges, some even set to make it seem that they were watching the patrons.

A young man came up to them, his outfit screaming Slytherin. He was dress like a lower noble with snake like adornments dispersed on his being. Ron clutched to the lion's head broche holding his cloak on.

The Man smiled, introduced himself as Shane, and led them off to a table. Never once had he asked them anything.

Um, excuse me, Shane was it?" Shane stopped to face Ginny and nodded. "Well, you see, we're actually meeting some people here. Could you take us to their table?"

Shane simply turned and continued walking. Hermione and Ron shrugged and followed after him. Ginny huffed. She hated being ignored or dismissed, but followed after them none the less.

They were quite surprised when Shane walked right up to a table full of people and tapped one on the his shoulder to get his attention. It took them a few minutes to realize that the person was Blaise.

Blaise glance at them then turned backed to the table saying something to Shane. Shane gestured for the three sit at the three empty chairs opposite to Blaise.

The three sat down and Ginny noticed the absence of one blond-hair fiancé.

"Blaise, darling," Ginny spoke with fake affection for the man across from her. "Would you happen to know where my darling husband-to-be might be?"

Blaise cringed. "He'll be here soon. We sent him to scout the club next door."

Ginny frowned. Blaise quickly dove into a conversation about the newest fashion trends with his buddies. He hoped Draco got back soon.

* * *

"No. I think your name sounds better." 

"Let's see: 'Blaise!'"

Draco raised a delicate brow as he walked back to the table.

"Oh! I got one," the person paused for a dramatic affect. "_Draco!"_

"_Merlin_ yes!" His name had always and will _always_ be orgasmic!"

Draco chuckled silently, keeping his presence hidden.

"That's a name I wouldn't mind screaming."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"What about 'Harry'?"

Everyone fell silent. Ginny smirked. She was now the center of attention and had drawn the _boys_ from any mention of her fiancé's name. "I think that would be a great name to be shouting."

Draco growled under his breath. _Leave it to Ginny to ruin the mood. Typical bitch._

"Um, yes, maybe. But I personally still like _'Draco!' _better." Blaise got a far away look and began to call out Draco's name multiple times.

The Sex God himself, Draco, walked up to the table and wrapped his arms around Blaise's shoulders. Blaise did not react to the sudden touch, but shivered when Draco whispered in his ear. "Blaise. You know better than to scream my name in sweet ecstasy without me."

Blaise smirked. "I just can't seem to help myself, Dray. The thought of you is just so _orgasmic_ it drives me into screaming your name."

With a small chuckle, Draco planted a quick kiss on Blaise's lips before sitting next to him. "So," he drawled out the simple word. "What are you all talking about?"

The table was silent. The boys breathing heavy, Hermione and Ron were trying desperately to hold back their laughter while trying to scoot as far away from Ginny as possible and Ginny was fuming. Well, that was an understatement. Ginny was positively livid. No, wait. That is an understatement too.

Draco took one look at his so-called wife-to-be (in name only of course) and had three completely separate reactions at once.

First, Draco felt triumph for annoying Ginny with his intimacy with Blaise and openly showing his preference to men in public.

Second, he was tense in fear of her wrath he knew was coming.

Third was anger. Absolute anger. Did Ginny honestly believe that simply because he was being forced to marry her, that he would become straight just for her! The nerve!

The combination of all three emotions at once was striking. Alluring lips were slightly curled in cocky satisfaction; his sculpted body was tense, rigid; icy, slivery-blue eyes stunning anger.

Blaise sensed Draco's reactions while Ron and Hermione had a perfect view of the man. The other men did not seem to understand what was going on, but wisely kept silent. Ginny was not affected by Draco's reaction at all, as she was still too caught up in her original response to react to immediate surroundings.

"_Draco?"_

The outburst grabbed everyone's attention and they all turned to meet the new comer.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it was a bit of a small chapter… I hope you do not mind too much! . I'll have the next chapter up soon. I have decided to go a reply to all those lovely peeps who posted reviews! I luv you guys (and gals)! **

**If there are any typos… please tell me so that I may correct them! My beta man (though I love him), did this one in a rush… he is quite busy and wanted to get this back to me ASAP. He put my fic in front of the other ones he is doing for other people (who were most likely there before me….). **

**So, ladies and gents! The usual R&R please! .**


End file.
